1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method for treating a patient with a disease in which the levels of interleukin-10 need to be down-regulated which comprises adminstering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of an antisense oligodeoxynucleotide specific for interleukin-10 mRNA. The present invention also pertains to an antisense oligodeoxynucleotide specific for interleukin-10 mRNA having the formula 5'-TGGGTCTTGGTTCTCAGCTTGGGGCAT (SEQ ID NO: 1).
2. Description of the Background
The disclosures referred to herein to illustrate the background of the invention and to provide additional detail with respect to its practice are incorporated herein by reference and, for convenience, are numerically referenced in the following text and respectively grouped in the appended bibliography.